ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
The Epic Pilot
is the pilot of Solo and Ship's Epic Adventures. Plot We see two guys. Solo and Ship. They are eating tacos and walking. (Solo): So she said yeah and I said yeah and she said yeah and I said no. (Ship): Really? Huh. BOOM! There was a crater in front of the two. (Solo): OMG METEORS. Ship tripped and fell into the crater. Solo jumped in. There were two gauntlets. Solo and Ship put them on. (Solo and Ship): EPIC! (Solo): You try out yours first! (Ship): NO U. (Solo): NO U. (Ship): NO U. (Solo): NO U. (Ship): NO U. (Solo): NO U. (Ship): NO U. (Solo): NO U. (Ship): NO U. (Solo): NO ME. (Ship): NO ME. Suddenly, a shady figure walked over.... THIS WAS ONE HECK OF A HUGE GALVAN-SHAPED FIGURE, TOO! (Figure): I am Laztmunth. (Solo): HOLY FUDGE SHIP KILL IT! (Ship): NO U. (Solo): NO U. (Laztmunth): Don't start that again, please. (Ship): Um, Mr. Lamp Smith whatever? Can you die? (Laztmunth): *Facepalm* (Ship): WHAT DID YOU COME HERE FOR!? (Laztmunth): I know what you two did last month. (Solo): NOT THE PART ABOUT RIDING THE UNICORNS THROUGH THE MAGICAL MEADOWS OF SPARKLETOPIA! (Laztmunth): Yus. (Ship): Let's squish the shady figure dude! Ship stepped on Laztmunth's shadow. (Ship): DIE. DIE. DIE. (Laztmunth): My size is a lie. (Solo): NO THE CAKE IS A LIE. (Ship): What he said. (Laztmunth): I'm surrounded by idiots... (Solo): I thought he was surrounded by cake. (Ship): No man, the cake lied about his age, so now I have to poop. (Solo): Oh! I get it now. (Laztmunth): You morons made me forget why I came her—WAIT A MINUTE IT'S ALL COMING BACK TO ME! (Ship): Is it because you like me? (Laztmunth): .... (Solo): You can't say "...."! (Ship): You just said "...."! (Solo): You also said "...."! (Laztmunth): Shuddup. (Ship): LET'S KILL HIM! Ship threw Laztmunth into a stop sign. (Laztmunth): The tiny pain.... (Solo): LOL LET'S USE OUR GAUNTLETS ON HIM. (Ship): OK U FIRST. (Solo): NO U-- (Laztmunth): LISTEN TO ME!!! I am the creator of those gauntlets. They are the Epigaunts. They give you the powers of 5 aliens. (Ship): lol Stop joking. (Laztmunth):....Know what? Forget this. I'm out of here. Laztmunth teleported away. (Solo): Let's go burn down an orphanage! (Ship): OK! They walk off-screen. On a spaceship.... (Bart Simpson): I really need to improve my life. I know, I'll destroy all tacos! Hahahaha.... Bart got off the throne. (Shady Guy): Like dude, I'm like... Your supreme gnarly overlord! (Bart): If you let me handle destroying tacos I'll give you a soda. (Shady Guy): Like, totally! Back on Earth.... (Solo): Bye bye orphanage. (Orphan): MAH FLESH! Then, Bart landed on Earth. He exited his ship. (Bart): I will destroy all tacos! Bart runs away into an alley. (Solo and Ship): NOOOOOOOO!!!! Suddenly, a hologram of Upgrade appeared behind Solo and Ship. It disappeared. They morphed into mini airplanes and flew after Bart. Bart was shooting tacos with a Taco Destroyer 9001. (Solo): YOU MUST DIE. Solo shot a laser at Bart. He knocked him down. Ship then came and electrocuted him. (Bart): OW! (Ship): I like big butts and I can't lie. Or neither can deny. That I like big butts. Bart punched Ship in the face and ran into a building. The building flew away into the sky. (Ship): What is flight? (Solo): I saw we chase after him! Gnarly Supreme Overlord's totally gnarly ride landed. (Ship): Whoa... That's like totally freaking whoa. (Solo): What is that? (Ship): It's..... A gnarly ride. (Gnarly Supreme Overlord): BOW BEFORE MY GNARLINESS! (Solo): HEY! (Everybody Else): What? (Solo): LET'S PARTY! And so they partied. (GSO): You may have defeated us with partying this time, but we shall return! They left. (Ship): Let's go burn down another orphanage. (Solo): OK! THE END! Category:Series Premieres Category:Episodes Category:Solo and Ship's Epic Adventures Category:Season Premieres